A Minute With You Completes Me
by palomaSbieber
Summary: Bueno, esta es una historia de amor inventada por mi :D, se trata de que Justin Bieber conoce a una chava en su concierto, pasan por muchísimas experiencias,buenas y malas, por favor LEANLA! yo les juro que no se arrepentirán, gracias -Paloma:
1. Chapter 1

**A minute with you completes me**

Capítulo 1.- El Gran Concierto

Tú vives en México y tienes 16 años. Tus papas son unos grandes empresarios, por lo que todo el tiempo están viajando y te tienen muy descuidada. Por lo que haces lo que quieres cuando quieres. Nadie te controla. (tn=tu nombre)

(Chat con tu mejor amiga Sam)

Sam: Oh por dios "tn"! Justin Bieber va dar un concierto el mes que viene!

Tú: Vamos Sam..! Tienes que superarlo..! Nunca vas a conocerlo. Y aparte te apuesto que es presumido y mala onda.

Sam: ash! Claro que no los que lo conocen dicen que es buena onda… pero sobre todo sexy..! buahaha… bueno amiga tienes que prometerme algo…

Tú: Si claro como digas… Qué paso?

Sam: prométeme que vas a ir conmigo a ese concierto.

Tú: Qué? Yo? Hay amiga no creo.

Sam: Amiga… por favor… te lo ruego….

Tú: pfff amiga… está bien…. Pero solo porque eres mi bff.

Sam: aww amiga gracias..!

Tú: mmm -.- si de nada

Sam: ya tengo los boletos...! vamos a estar en la segunda fila… que emoción!

Tú: amm si claro… que emoción…(sarcásticamente)

Sam: amiga me tengo que ir… mañana hay colegio, tú vas a ir?

Tú: si… tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana

Sam: si claro! Sueña con Bieber!

Tú:… no creo, pero buenas noches.

(Fin del chat)

Tú: Ahh! Que acabo de hacer? Acepte ir al concierto del tal Justin… hay dios! Bueno ni modo, lo hago por mi amiga. (Te fuiste a dormir)

Narras tú: Al día siguiente me desperté, ya era tarde, por lo que me metí a duchar y me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Baje a desayunar… y como siempre mis papas estaban trabajando y la sirvienta me sirvió mi desayuno y prendió el televisor.

Sirvienta: Como amaneció hoy señorita?

Tú: Pues bien gracias… el que está en la televisión es el tal Jus….

Sirvienta: Justin Bieber… mi hija lo ama… de hecho la voy a llevar a su concierto.

Tú: Oh enserio? Yo también voy a ir… Sam me pidió que la acompañara. Bueno me tengo que ir. Y recuerda que mi novio va venir a comer.

Sirvienta: Si señorita. Que le vaya bien.

Narras tú: Mi chofer me llevo al colegio. Soporte 6 horas en esa cárcel… pero todo se me hace más leve junto a mi novio Bill, lo amo es súper guapo. Tocó el timbre y por fin salí de la escuela. Mi chofer nos llevó a la casa a Bill y a mí. Llegamos y subimos a mi cuarto.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Bill: amor, sabes algo?

Tu: emmm no amor, que pasa?

Bill: te amo! Y prométeme que tu también lo harás toda tu vida!

Tu: awww! Si te lo prometo! Te amo!

Narrador: Se empezaron a besar y se cayeron en la cama. Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los separaron.

Tu: quién?

Sirvienta: Yo señorita, vine a avisarles que la comida está lista.

Tu: u.u ok en un momento bajamos.

Sirvienta: si señorita, con permiso.

Tu: pfff… ven Bill bajemos a comer.

Bill: no! No quiero comer, hay que quedarnos aquí, continuemos en lo que estábamos!

Tu: nop! Vamos a comer y después vamos al cine.

Bill: u.u ok…!

Narrador: se dieron un último beso y bajaron a comer. Después se fueron al cine. Saliendo del cine ya era muy tarde y se fueron cada quién a su casa. Las próximas 3 semanas transcurrieron normalmente. Hasta que faltaba solo una semana para el gran concierto de Justin Bieber, por lo que tu mejor amiga estaba muy emocionada.

Sam: Oh por dios! Solo falta una semana! Tienes que venir a mi casa para que me ayudes a ver que me voy a poner… Tiene que ser algo perfecto! A lo mejor Justin me escoge de OLLG! Y tu que te pondrás?

Tu: mmm no la verdad no lo se… y no es por nada, pero no me importa. Ya veré ese día.

Sam: hay! Pero que genio..!

Tu: -.-

Narrador: Era el gran día. El día del concierto de Justin Bieber.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrador: Era el gran día. El día del concierto de Justin Bieber. Eran las 8 de la mañana en un sábado y tu celular sonó. Era Sam

(llamada por teléfono)

Tu: bueno? (medio dormida)

Sam: Que haces dormida? Vamos levántate y date una ducha.

Tu: Sam! Son las ocho de la mañana…. y es Sábado!

Sam: si, pero recuerda que no es cualquier sábado, es el concierto de Justin Bieber! Paso por ti a las 9 para irnos ya al concierto

Tu: a las 9? Pero si el concierto empieza en… 9 horas! Hay Sam! Estas verdaderamente loca!

Sam: si! Loca por Justin Bieber!

Tu: -.- biie!

Sam: biie!

(fin de la llamada)

Narras tu: me levanté y me di una ducha, me puse una falda de mezclilla y una playera morada. Eran las 8:55 y Sam me estaba tocando el claxon. No me dejo ni desayunar. Nos dirigimos directo al lugar en donde iba a presentarse el cantante de pop.

Sam: O por dios! Estoy a unas horas de ver al guapote de Justin!

Tu: O.o Sam! Que te sucede! El único guapote es Bill. ;)

Sam: hay vamos "tn" Justin nada que ver con Bill.

Tu: exacto Bill no es un presumido.

Sam: ash! Tu sigues con lo mismo!

Narrador: Esperaron ahí por 7 horas. Tú ya estabas harta y no entendías como todas esas niñas estaban tan felices después de esperar todo ese tiempo. Hasta que por fin las dejaron pasar, tú y Sam se sentaron justo en medio. Y empezó el concierto. Empezó el concierto con la canción "Love me" y cuando viste a Bieber quedaste como congelada. Sentiste algo que no habías sentido algo. Era como algo inexplicable, sentiste alegría, mucha alegría. Siguieron con otras canciones y de repente…

Xxx: Oye, una pregunta. (diriguiendose a ti)

Sam: O por dios! Pattie Mallette, mamá de Justin Bieber!

Pattie: jaja hola pero como se llaman?

Tu: yo me llamo "tn" y ella Sam.

Pattie: jaja oye "tn" te gustaría ser One Less Lonely Girl?

Sam: O.o

Tu: (susurrando) ¿Qué es eso?... Ammm si supongo.

Sam: pero si ella no…

(Pattie y tú se alejaron)

Narrador: Sam estaba en shock, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy contenta por su bff. Te subieron al escenario y aquel joven que te había hecho sentir cosas raras estaba tan cerca de ti que podías oler su aroma, el te dejo encantada. Terminó la canción te bajaron del escenario cuando…


	4. Chapter 4

Terminó la canción te bajaron del escenario cuando…

Xxx: espera!

Tu: O.o justin! Que pasa?

Justin: solo te quería decir que te ves muy guapa..

Tu: jajaja muchas gracias, tú… tú también te ves muy guapo.

Justin: ¿me das tu número celular? Para que no sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Tu: amm pero…, si claro... es: ************

Justin: ok como te llamas?

Tu: emm soy "tn"(Tu Nombre)" ta" (Tu Apellido)

Justin: que bonito nombre, bueno tengo que seguir con mi concierto después te marco.

Tu: si claro…. Suerte!

Narras tu: Dios! Que me esta pasando? Le doy mi teléfono a un desconocido, dejo que me dedique una canción que dice que soy una chica solitaria menos y aparte creo que sentí algo especial por el. El único hombre de mi vida es Bill, y yo se lo prometí! Tengo que olvidar a ese tal Justin Bieber….. Llegue con Sam y me hizo miles de preguntas sobre que ví del otro lado del escenario. Por fin se termino el concierto y fui a mi casa. La siguiente semana todo fue muy normal, lo de siempre, mis papas siempre trabajando, yo me la pasaba increíble con Bill, pero no podía olvidar ese aroma, ese aroma que me había dejado congelada, gran parte de mi tiempo pensaba en Justin Bieber. Pero yo trataba de actuar del todo normal. Y creo que lo hago bastante bien, pues nadie me ha dicho nada.

Narrador: Todo estaba muy normal hasta que una tarde sonó tu teléfono.

(llamada por celular)

Xxx: Bueno? Se encontrará… "tn"

Tu: si ella habla, quién es?

Xxx: no sabes quién soy?

Tu: si supiera no te estaría preguntando.

Xxx: te voy a dar una pista… me conociste en mi concierto (una pista muy tonta)

Tu: mmm (te quedaste en silencio)

Narras tu: o por dios! No lo puedo creer! Si me llamó! Jure que no me iba a llamar -.- … bien voy a actuar como si nada.

Justin: ¿emmm "tn" sigues ahí?

Tu: si, ¿y a qué se debe tu llamada?

Justin: bueno te dije que te llamaría, una pregunta, ¿te gustaría salir a tomar un café?

Tu: si claro (respondiste inmediatamente e inconscientemente)

Justin: que bien! Bueno te parece a las 6 de la tarde en el café del parqué?

Tu: a las 6 en el café del parqué… perfecto nos vemos allá.

Justin: bien hermosa! Nos vemos allá.

(fin de la llamada)


	5. Chapter 5

Narrador: eran las 4 de la tarde, tenías dos horas para arreglarte, te diste una ducha y te pusiste algo sencillo, unos jeans y una playera. Cuando viste el reloj ya eran las 5:30. Le pediste a tu chofer que te llevara al café y que tú le llamarías para que fuera por ti. Cuando entraste viste a Justin Bieber, si, el que te había hecho sentir cosas extrañas. Te pusiste muy nerviosa y te acercaste a él.

Tu: hola Justin!

Justin: "tn"! Cómo estás?

Tu: bien y tú?

Justin: bien….

Narrador: estuvieron 2 horas platicando, se tomaron un café, y después caminaron un rato en el parqué. Se sentaron en una banca y todo estaba muy solo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y estaban a punto de besarse, cuando tú levantaste y dijiste.

Tú: no Justin, esto está mal, muy mal..! (dijiste desconcertada)

Justin: pero por qué?

Tú: porqué no nos conocemos bien, y aparte tengo novio…

Justin: tienes novio?

Tú: Si, no se lo que me está pasando, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como se haces sentir tú.

Justin: me pasa lo mismo, pero tienes razón, fue todo muy rápido. Pero una cosa si te digo, sentí algo muy especial por ti, voy a luchar para que seas mía. Por lo mientras seamos amigos.

Tu: si por ahorita seamos amigos. Y tengo que hablar con Bill, mi novio, para ver que va a pasar con nosotros.

Justin: si hazlo. Pero, nos volveremos a ver, cierto ?

Tu: Hasta que hable con Bill no te puedo asegurar nada.

Justin: bueno te doy mi teléfono es *************, y mi correo es ***** agrégame por Messenger y por ahí platicamos.

Tu: ok, me tengo que ir.

Justin: quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Tu: si gracias.

Narras tu: Justin me llevo a mi casa, estaba tan confundida que se me olvidó que tenía chofer… :S. En el camino rumbo a mi casa los dos permanecimos callados. Cuando llegamos a mi casa alguien estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa. Era….

Xxx: "tn" quien es ese que está en el carro.


	6. Chapter 6

Xxx: "tn" quien es ese que está en el carro.

Tu: Bill! Qué haces aquí?

Bill: Vine a acompañarte un rato, pero por lo que veo, ya estas acompañada.

Tu: qué? No! Bill no pienses mal… él es solo un amigo, te lo presento, (llamaste a Justin) Bill el es Justin, Justin el es Bill, mi novio

Bill: escuchaste bien? Su novio!

Justin: si, "tn" me platicó sobre ti. Mucho gusto Bill. (dijo sarcásticamente)

(Bill y Justin se vieron fijamente a los ojos, cuando Bill estaba a punto de golpear a Justin, dijiste)

Tu: bueno, justin ya se iba, Bill necesito platicar contigo, de algo muy importante !

Bill: qué pasa ?

Justin: bueno yo ya me voy, luego nos vemos "tn" (te da un beso en la mejilla), Bill, adiós!

Bill: qué pasa ?

Tu: ven entra platicamos en mi cuarto.

Bill: ok…

Narras tu: no puedo creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Estaba apunto de decirle a mi novio que casi me beso con Justin… :S. Bill se sentó en mi cuarto y yo me quedé de pie.

Tu: bueno Bill lo que te quería es que…

Bill: que me amas? (Bill se levantó y te tomó por la cintura e intentó besarte)

Tu: Bill ya enserio (lo quisiste alejar de ti, pero el te tomó con más fuerza)

Bill: Enserio, continuemos lo que dejamos pendiente la última vez. (te quiso quitar la playera)

Tu: no Bill! Qué te pasa? Aléjate de mi! (agarrándote la playera para que no te la quitara)

Bill: "tn" llevamos 2 años de novios y nada de nada!

Tu: qué? Bill tenemos 16 años!

Bill: si pero yo te amo (aventándote a la cama)

Tu: Bill qué te pasa? (te quisiste levantar de la cama)

Bill: A dónde vas? (aventándote de nuevo y se subió encima de ti)

Tu: Bill que te pasa? Me estás lastimando! (Tratando de que se te quitara de encima)

Bill: vamos "tn" bien que quieres. (Tratando de quitarte la ropa)

Tu: Bill no! Déjame! (Empezaste a gritar para que alguien te ayudara)


	7. Chapter 7

Tu: Bill no! Déjame! (Empezaste a gritar para que alguien te ayudara)

(En la cocina)

Sirvienta: la que grita es la señorita "tn"?

Chofer: si, si es ella vamos a ver qué le pasa.

Narrador: Tu sirvienta y tu chofer subieron a ver que te pasaba, mientras tú tratabas de que Bill se quitara, pero no lograbas nada. Tu sirvienta abrió la puerta y vio que Bill estaba encima de ti, tu chofer lo agarró y te lo quitó de encima. Bill trató de golpearlo pero el chofer lo golpeó primero y lo sacó de la casa.

Tu: (llorando) Qué le pasa? Por qué me quiso hacer eso?

Sirvienta: Porqué es un loco (abrazándote y tratando de consolarte)

Tu: no lo quiero volver a ver… nunca! (abrazándote de tu sirvienta)

Sirvienta: ya tranquila, no pasó nada, te voy a preparar un té. Mientras tú ponte tu pijama y acuéstate.

Narras tú: Que le pasa al estúpido de Bill?, lo odio! Mientras ponía mi cama sonó mi celular y era…

Tu: bueno?

Xxx: hola, hablaste con Bill?

Tu: si, y el muy estúpido quiso pasarse conmigo…

Justin: Qué hizo qué ? Estúpido! Se las va a ver conmigo!

Tu: no! Ya mi chofer se encargó de él.

Justin: ok… voy para allá, quiero ver cómo estas.

Tu: Por favor! Me vendría muy bien.

Justin: si voy para allá, no me tardo nada.

Narra Justin: Tomé una chaqueta y las llaves del auto. Me fui lo más rápido que pude a la casa de "tn". Al llegar vi a su chofer parado en la puerta y le dije que era un amigo de "tn" subí a su cuarto y ella estaba recostada en su cama. Era tan bella que decidí guardar esa imagen en mi memoria.

Justin: hola! Ya llegue! Cómo estás?

Tu: (casi llorando) mal!, aún no entiendo cómo ese tonto pudo haberme hecho eso.

Justin: ya tranquila (sentándose junto aquí y abrazándote) todo va a estar bien.

Tu: gracias por estar Justin. Me hacía falta un amigo.

Narra Justin: Yo solo sonreía, la abrazé, pero ella levantó su cabeza y quedamos muy cerca uno de otro, estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando


	8. Chapter 8

Narra Justin: Yo solo sonreía, la abrazé, pero ella levantó su cabeza y quedamos muy cerca uno de otro, estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando ella se agacho.

Tú: perdón, solo fue un impulso.

Justin: no, no fue mi culpa, no te preocupes, vamos duérmete, yo me quedare aquí contigo toda la noche

Tu: Qué? No Justin, no creo que sea correcto, mejor vete a tu casa y nos vemos mañana.

Justin: no, me voy a quedar aquí a cuidarte quieras o no, y para que duermas más cómoda yo me quedo en tu sofá, ok?

Tu: ok, buenas noches.

Narra justin: le di un beso en la frente y me fui a recostar a su sofá, la verdad, no dormí nada, ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir con esa belleza enfrente? Toda la noche la estuve mirando, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron.

Xxx: Hija podemos pasar?

Tu: si claro.

Papá: nos enteramos que tu novio se quiso pasar contigo.

Tú: si papá, pero ya estoy bien, y no quiero recordar nada! Ok?

Mamá: uyy! Está bien… pero, quién es él? (señalando a justin)

Tu: él es Justin, un amigo mío, me cuidó toda la noche ya que ustedes nunca están en casa.

Papá: porque estamos trabajando para que tú lo tengas todo.

Justin: bueno señores mucho gusto, pero yo me tengo que ir.

Tu: no Justin, no te vallas, mis papas ya se van y no me quiero quedar sola

Mamá: si hija ya nos vamos, cuídate, ah! Y tu papá y yo nos vamos de viaje y regresamos como en 3 meses, nos vamos! Adiós!

Tu: ves? Nunca están conmigo, y yo me siento muy sola.

Justin: ya nunca más vas a volver a sentirte sola, yo estoy aquí…. Bueno voy a mi casa a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa.

Tu: si, yo haré lo mismo.

Justin: ok, y después te invito a desayunar va?

Tu: ok! No tardes!

Justin: ok!

Narras tú: Me di una ducha. Y me vestí. Mientras me arreglaba pensaba que todo lo que había dicho sobre Justin estaba mal, no era ningún presumido y mucho menos mala onda, al contrario era la mejor persona que había conocido. Ya había terminado de arreglarme cuando justin toco la puerta de mi cuarto.

Justin: puedo pasar?

Tú: si, pasa.

Justin: lista para irnos?

Tú: si vámonos, a donde iremos?

Justin: A donde tú quieras…

Tu: hahaha, bueno vamos a (tu restaurante favorito)

Justin: perfecto, me encanta ese lugar.

Narrador: llegaron al tu restaurante favorito y se sentaron en una mesa. Llego una señorita que les tomo la orden y se fue, tú y Justin se quedaron platicando, estaban platicando sobre las cosas que les gustan cuando alguien grito:  
>Xxx: hahaha, miren quién está aquí! .. "tn" y con otro hombre... Que fácil te olvidaste de mí, no crees? <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Xxx: hahaha, miren quién está aquí! .. "tn" y con otro hombre... Que fácil te olvidaste de mí, no crees?  
>Justin: eres un estúpido! Ahora lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te golpee.<br>Bill: A ver si te entiendo, me vas a golpear porque estoy con mi novia?  
>Tu: disculpa? Tu novia? Después de lo que me hiciste... Crees que sigo siendo tu novia?<br>Bill: lo que paso ayer es algo normal, creo que tenemos que hablar a solas.  
>Tu: no! Yo no quiero volver a verte nunca! Entendiste vete!<p>

Bill: estas confundida...! Justin vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.  
>Tu: no, el que se tiene que ir de aquí eres tu...! Lárgate...!<br>Justin: no la escuchaste? Lárgate de aquí!  
>Bill: tú no te metas imbécil...! (lo golpea en la cara)<br>Tu: no! Justin…! Bill lárgate de aquí..! (Dirigiéndote hacia Justin para ver su estaba bien)  
>(Bill te empuja y caes al suelo)<br>Justin: no la vuelvas a tocar… Entendiste? (Justin golpea a Bill y lo deja en el suelo)  
>(Bill se levanta y vuelve a golpear a Justin y en eso llega la policía y los detiene)<br>Policía: ya tranquilos, qué sucede?

Justin: Es que este tipo vino y nos empezó a agredir.  
>Policía: (Dirigiéndose a Bill) creo que tiene que abandonar el lugar, acompáñeme.<p>

Bill: Te juro que esto no va a quedar así  
>(la policía y Bill se alejaron)<br>Tu: justin...! Estás bien?  
>Justin: (le estaba sangrando el labio) si y tú?<br>Tu: si, mejor vámonos de aquí, vamos a mi casa ahí te curare...

(llegaron a tu casa y subieron a tu cuarto, justin se sentó en tu cama y tu fuiste a buscar lo necesario para curarlo)

Tu: (tenías un algodón con alcohol) te duele?  
>Justin: no, pero... Ahh! Odio a ese tipo, me las va a pagar<br>Tu: ya justin, no vale la pena.(sentándote junto a él) y por cierto, gracias.  
>Justin: gracias? De qué?<br>Tu: de que me defendiste de Bill.

Justin: te dije que nunca más estarías sola…

Narrador: tu sonreíste y agachaste la cara, justin puso su mano sobre tu mejilla y poco a poco te levanto la cara, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se fueron acercando poco y a poco hasta que sus labios ya se tocaban. Se dieron un beso tierno y después se abrazaron. 


End file.
